


Study Buddy

by AllysonDark



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/F, I have no excuse for this, Smut, children advert your eyes, this is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllysonDark/pseuds/AllysonDark





	Study Buddy

 

Bo stretches her arms up over her head, letting out a yawn as she waits for Lauren to return from the bathroom. She knows she should have gotten more sleep, or perhaps just not stayed up so late, but even so she’s glad to be in the blonde’s dorm.

“You know, if it’s that boring, you can turn on some music.” Lauren chuckles, smirking as Bo tries to play off her yawn as nothing more than a ‘soothing’ breath. “Yeah, you’re not fooling anyone, Dennis.”

Bo snorts softly, before flopping back against the couch. “Shush your pretty little mouth, despite what you may think, I am _not_ tired.” She grins, her brow eyes flashing blue for a split second.

Lauren rolls her eyes in response, before settling herself in front of her text books. “If you say so, I guess that means we can move onto the next chapter.” The blonde proceeds, flipping the pages until it landed on the needed chapter. “The reproductive system and how it works.”

This causes Bo to giggle softly, before sitting up to glance over the blonde’s shoulder. “Ooh, doctor, tell me more.” She purrs, her hand gliding across Lauren’s back, until it lands on her hip.

Lauren blushes slightly, but manages to keep her voice steady as she replies. “Bo, I’m not a doctor yet and I won’t be for a long while.” Her breath catches in her throat as Bo’s lips graze her ear.

“Mm, you don’t need a degree to _play_ doctor.” The brunette murmurs, lips brushing against pale skin. “Besides, won’t it help you study?” She chuckles softly, her warm breath ghosting across Lauren’s collarbone, raising gooseflesh in its wake.

Lauren can’t suppress the shiver that makes its way up her spine, or the fire the pools low in her stomach. “I suppose you’re right.” She whispers, leaning her head back as Bo leaves a delicious trail of kisses down her neck.

Bo grins triumphantly against Lauren’s flesh, before grazing her teeth along the blonde’s pulse point, reveling in the soft sound that comes from med student. “The hip bone is connected to the, pelvic bone.” Bo whispers as her left hand slides from Lauren’s hip to rest over her pelvis.

Lauren chuckles breathlessly, her hips rising up involuntarily as Bo’s fingers press into her jeans. “You’re a terrible tease.” She murmurs, trying to catch Bo’s lips.

The succubus pulls back slightly, wrapping her arms tightly around Lauren’s middle. “Oh am I?” She purrs, before lifting the blonde up, tossing her onto the nearby bed. Before Lauren can really situate herself on the duvet, Bo is on top of her, lips crashing together in a heated embrace.

Lauren slides her greedy hands up the back of Bo’s tank top, nails biting into tanned flesh as Bo rocks a knee into the blonde’s sensitive core. Bo’s hand grips the front of Lauren’s shirt, tugging until the buttons pop, leaning down to kiss every inch of the newly exposed skin.

“That was my favorite shirt.” Lauren mumbles, biting her lip hard as Bo’s lips skim across the top of her breasts.

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Bo growls playfully, teeth nipping at the supple skin of Lauren’s ribs. “Something a bit more _revealing.”_

Lauren shivers under the brunette’s lips, her back arching off of the bed slightly. “Bo..” She whines, burying her fingers in Bo’s dark tresses, tugging gently.

The succubus chuckles lowly, warm breath ghosting along pale skin. “You’re impatient.” Bo murmurs, moving to press their lips together once more, swallowing the low moan that escapes Lauren’s throat.

The blonde tugs at Bo’s tight top, nipping at the brunette’s lip until she wins and Bo leans back, pulling the dark fabric over her head. Lauren’s eyes darken at the sight of Bo, the expanses of tanned skin, stretched taut over toned muscles.

Lauren surges forward, her arms wrapped around Bo’s middle, forcing their positions to change. “Mine.” The med student growls, leaving trails of fire as her lips drag across every inch of tanned skin.

Bo gasps softly at her words, biting her lip as her lover takes control. There’s something about the change in dynamic that has the succubus pressing her thighs together. “ _Yours.”_ She hisses as Lauren’s teeth graze against the top of her breast.

The blonde smirks, her hands slipping under the succubus, unclasping her bra with ease, all but tearing the garment away. Lauren nips and kisses at every bit of Bo’s chest, before taking a nipple between her teeth, tugging gently.

Bo moans lowly, the sound rumbling her chest as Lauren continues her ministrations until the succubus is panting, her brain hazy with need. “Lauren..” She pleads, her hands tangling into soft waves, her hips rising up.

It’s Lauren’s turn to chuckle, her lips hovering over Bo’s jean clad apex. “And you say I’m impatient.” She grins, her fingers slipping into the waistband of the brunette’s shorts. “But I suppose, if you say the magic word..”

Bo stubbornly grits her teeth, refusing to beg, until Lauren’s teeth graze against her thigh, sucking on the flesh. “ _Please..”_ She whines, pushing lighting against the top of Lauren’s head.

The blonde smirks, taking her time to drag the remaining garments off of her lover, tossing them to the floor before settling between tan thighs, biting her lip as she takes in the beauty that is Bo. “Perfect.” She murmurs before sliding her tongue through slick heat.

Bo groans, fisting blonde waves in her hands as her hips buck slightly. “Fuck..Lauren.” She mutters, her eyes falling shut as blonde works her core.

Bo tastes like nothing Lauren can ever begin to describe, tang and salt and just heaven against her eager tongue. One arm lays across the brunette’s hips, pinning them to the bed, while the other snakes between them, slipping two fingers into silken heat.

Lauren revels in the sounds coming from her lover, the way the brunette’s hips struggle to buck, only to be forced into the mattress as the blonde circles the sensitive bundle of nerves, her fingers pumping into the succubus, curling ever so often to draw delicious groans.

“Lauren..fuck, I’m…I’m..”Bo stammers out, thighs tightening around Lauren’s head, her body shuttering against the sheets. A strangled cry escapes her lips as she holds the blonde to her core, riding out the euphoria.

Lauren laps at her lover’s core, slowing her fingers until Bo relaxes against the mattress, pulling away after a moment to crawl up and press their lips together. “You’re so beautiful.” Lauren murmurs, smiling lovingly at her girlfriend.

Bo smirks, rolling her eyes a bit as she wraps her arms around Lauren’s middle. “Not as beautiful as you.” She replies, rolling them over with ease. “Now it’s your turn.”


End file.
